Truth, Or dare?
by PastaFrost
Summary: When the Bad touch trio get bored, a game of truth or dare breaks loose. Chaos ensues. Rated T for future fluff maybe, And perhaps mentions of nudity? :3 -Third Genre of Comedy. -Insane amounts of /almost/ pairings. -Request a Truth or Dare in the comments! Please, come on in, read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author notes:**

**Hi all!~**

**This is my first upload, so please, be gentle!~**

**I went ahead and gave it a 'T' Rating just because. No porn here. xD**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Hetalia or any of the characters within it. **

**to my knowledge this is an original work straight out of my bored mind, and has not been taken from anyone. ^o^**

**-Human names used, AU- school setting used.**

**also, through-out the story you may or may not come across these pairings;**

**Spamano, Franada, Gerita, USUK, perhaps fruk, and others as I decide. ^o^ more to be added soon!~ **

* * *

When the 'Bad touch Trio' gets bored, one can always expect chaos to take place. this evening was no exception to that hard truth. The three young nations had been sitting in Francis' Dorm bored nearly to tears, when Gilbert decided on an 'Awesome' idea. Antonio and Francis stared at him blankly at him as he revealed his plan; 'Truth, or dare.'

"Oh don't look at me like that!" Gilbert glowered at them.

Antonio, being laid back as he was, quickly agreed to the silly childrens game. Why Not? They hadn't done anything all that entertaining yet this evening.

Francis thought over it a moment, it would give him ample oppertunity to get the other two to admit some deep dark secrets, or at least get them naked. Not that he particularly fancied either of his friends.

"So, who goes first?" Antonio questioned after a moment of awkward silence.

Gilbert shrugged, "How about you Antonio, Truth, or dare?"

Antonio thought his choice over carefully, choose dare and Francis may feel inclined to invade his vital regions... Or worse.

"Truth" No sooner had the word come out of his mouth then Gilbert let one of his famous chuckles loose, and began to pull what looked like a diary out from behind his back. Antonio had a feeling that this entire booklet was full of humiliating things from his past; For no one, and I repeat _No one_ had escaped Gilberts' "Covert condescention", as he himself had called it.

But before Gilbert had the chance to decide upon an embarassing question, Francis took the oppertunity and blurted out, "What exactly are your feelings towards little Lovino?" Antonio let out a sigh, half annoyance: for he'd been avoiding that question ever since Lovino had first been assigned as Antonios' Dorm mate.

The other half of the sigh was relief, because he's truly been dreading whatever question Gilbert had been cooking up.

He took his time in response. Partially to annoy the other two, and also to take a deep breath and fight the blush that was now injecting itself into his tan face, Starting with his ears and slowly closing in on his nose. Francis however, spotted it immediatly.

"OHonHonHonHon~" Francis couldn't help but comment, " So, how long has this senior been interested in our new little freshman?"

"Aha...Yeah, well, looks like you got me there." Antonio chuckled, while leaning against the bed behind him. Much to his surprise, a stuffed white teddy bear fell into his lap from the bed above him.

"What...is this yours?" Antonio held the cute little fluff up so that Francis could further inspect it. With a quick pass of his eyes, the Frenchman shrugged,

"That's Matthieus'." he said simply, although it almost sounded romantic with his thick French accent.

Antonio and Gildert glanced in each other's direction, Matthew, Francis' dorm mate was so quiet that half the time they forgot he was there. Which made him worlds apart from Alfred, who pretty much everyone had classified as a nuisance. Francis however, never forgot about his dorm mate, and would on occaision sit with Matthew at lunch.

Gilbert let out a small snarl at the adorable bear, ripped it from Antonios' hands, and with a rough overhand motion, launched the stuffed animalright into Matthews' face. Poor Matthew, who was used to such abuse, just rolled over and snuggled with the had-been projectile, all while muttering something about maple.

"Be nice!" Francis exclaimed, sending Gilbert a glare.

"Whatever," Gilbert shrugged off the look he'd received, and turned his blazing red eyes back on Francis. "Anyways, since you asked the question, it's your turn. truth, or dare?"

"Truth" Antonio perked up, this was his oppertunity to get some answers out of Francis.

"So," Antonio crowed pointing over at Francis' sleeping dorm mate, "What exactly are _your_ feelings toward little 'Matthieu'?" Antonio felt almost immediate satisfaction as he watched the blush over the Frenchmans face, which was _very _rare.

"I...pass." Francis stammered.

"You can't pass!" Both Gilbert and Antonio chimed in unison.

"then I pick 'dare'." Even Francis' ears had begun to turn a suttle shade of red.

"Fine, you can switch. But just this once! and _just_ because I have the most awesome dare." Gilbert's face cracked into a menacing grin as he pulled up a razor.

"Wha-What's that about?" Francis managed to choke out, becoming _very_ uncomfortable in this situation.

"Kesesese! No worries Francis, just listen to Gilberts' awesome plan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone!~ Sorry for the long wait for an update...not that anyone is reading this now anyways. :3**

**I've been rather busy, but I will try my hardest to make updates happen a LOT faster from now on!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Louisville slugger, or anything else brand name that I might accidently type without disclaiming. XD**

* * *

It was hard for Francis to see his way around dorm adjacent to his own. Even now he couldn't believe he's changed his mind, but then again, Antonio was asking private information. Besides, even if it had been out of revenge it was Francis' job to ask questions concerning peoples love lives.

But to accept a dare like this...If Arthur ever found out it had been him...

Francis shivered and tried to focus on the task at hand. The room itself was nearly impossible to cross quietly, for over half the floor was ridden with crumpled pieces of paper, movies, and a few particularly crinkled things he suspected to be Alfred's hamburger wrappers. Francis had nearly cursed alout when he'd stubbed his toe on the corner of a tea table at the half way point of the room.

He stopped to keep himself from screaming, and took a moment to make a mental pathway towards Arthur's bed, when his hand brushed the case of a particularly horrifying movie that had been lying on the table.

Francis frowned. He didn't particularly like horror films, and he hadn't thought that Arthur had either.

_This must be Alfred's. _He concluded. _I don't know how anyone could sleep again after watching such terror. _ Francis was almost impressed with Alfred untill he noticed the American's bed was empty.

He looked wildly around the room, if Alfred had seen him there then he was dead meat. That's when his eyes fell on the unusually large lump in the Brit's bed.

"Ohonhonhonhon~" He chuckled, Despite himself, then resumed his journey toward Arthur's bed.

At last he arrived at the bedside. Now, he pulled back the blankets as far as he dared, and as slowly as possible.

What he saw made him want to chuckle all the more;

The Brit mantained his default expression of annoyance even as he slept. The American, However was as close to his dorm mate as he physically could be. Arms stretched lightly around the Brit's waist. The American had somehow managed to fall asleep with his glasses on.

Francis shifted his attention once more to the target of his dare. Arthur's cheeks looked warm from all the excessive body heat that had been trapped under the blankets. Francis slowly lowered his razor towards Arthurs head, carefully and slowly going about his business.

He couldn't help but make a mental not of the cuteness of the pair beneath him. noticing how Arthur hadn't moved once, cought in the sleepy embrace of his had-been colony, Francis had to wonder how the two could be so different, and yet so alike. He also couldn't imagine how Arthur hadn't killed Alfred yet. The mess on the American's side of the room detracted from the natural order and harmony of the Brit, Who had always been well organised.

After roughly ten minutes of work, Francis had finished his wicked task. He shuddered again at the idea of what Arthur would do to him if he'd ever find out... And with that terrifying thought Francis began to make his retreat.

He'd nearly made it to the door when he carelessly stepped on an empty soda can, Creating a loud metal 'Clink' and nearly drawing a scream of pain from himself.

Before he could simply stumble out of the room, he partially saw the American sit up in bed with a start, throwing his glasses to the floor and reaching for his Louisville Slugger almost simultaneously. Francis fumbled with the doornob long enough for the American to start after him. After what seemed like ages, he finally got the door to open and ran out of the room and down the hallway as fast as his feet would carry him with the metal soda can wrapped around his foot. After he was certain that he hadn't been followed he ducked back into his own dorm, where Gilbert and Antonio sat on his floor nearly in tears with laughter.

"Based upon your expression, you were found out." Antonio chuckled.

"Shut up! I nearly got pounded by a baseball bat!" Francis fumed.

"Well, either way, we've come up with an awesome new nickname for you," Gilbert began, as Francis took a shakey breath and sat down on his bed to begin prying the metal off his foot.

"And what is that?" He responded hotly, he could tell Gilbert just adored making fun of him, and he wasn't in the mood to hear it.

"French Thunder." And with that, Francis facepalmed while Antonio and Gilbert roared with laughter once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Louisville Slugger, or any other brand or copyrighted names that I forgot to disclaim. ^o ^**

**So, I am SO SORRY for the aweful long wait. Things got really really busy for me, and I didn't even have time to write in a notebook, much less get on a computer! Sorry again.**

**QUICK SIDENOTE: To those of you reading, I really want you to be involved. I would love to bring more characters into the story, and I would love to know who you would like to see. ^o^**

**Also, The next person up for truth or dare Is -The awesome- Prussia. And I would love to know, What do you all what him to do? xD I totally leave this up to you readers, so yeah...if you come up with nothing then I will just delay his turn till a later chapter. xD**

**Thanks for reading everyone!~ PastaFrost**

* * *

"Arthur!"

"Arthur! Wake up!"

even in his sleep the brit was annoyed.

What could that twit want this early in the morning? He managed to let out a mumble that somewhat relayed his question,

"What do you want Alfred?" He realized the American was completely under the blankets, And had managed to fully cover Arthur as well. He also felt the hard wood of Alfred's prized baseball bat next to his hand.

"I saw him," Alfred began nervously.

"You saw who?"

"The dude!"

"Dude?" It was far too early in the morning for Alfreds silly little word games, and the last thing Arthur wanted right now was to be awake. So he closed his eyes and rolled over. it was unfortunate for Arthur that he couldn't close off his ears as well, because the American kept talking.

"You know, the evil demon posessed killer from the movie! It was based on a true story, dude! I think he was just in here!"

Arthur let out a low groan as he looked at the clock on his nightstand.

3:57 am.

This had to be a joke.

"Alfred, you know that horror movies over exadurate, right?" He mumbled, casting a glare at the younger nation.

"Of course the don't." Alfred argued, "Besides, even if it wasn't the psycho dude, there was someone in here."

Arthur rolled his eyes and got out of bed, he needed a cup of tea. There was no point in trying to get anymore sleep, not with the state of mind his dormmate was in.

He carefully inspected the dorm, nothing seemed out of a few minutes his tea had finished steeping, and he offered a cup to Alfred. Much to his surprise the younger nation accepted, and within a few seconds, finished the brew.

Arthur looked him over, "How long have you been awake?" He asked Alfred, Who'd calmed down quite a bit.

"About an hour." He responded, then: "I think I was just seeing things."

That also surprised Arthur, normally Alfred would have fought back. Would have insisted that it was the 'Psycho-Demon-Inslaved-Monster-Spirit' or what have you from some movie or video game.

But Arthur could tell that it had to have been one of the other nations sneaking in, perhaps to play a prank, or scare alfred or something.

He tried to make this notion clear. But the American cast him a quizical glance,

"What makes you think that?" His blue eyes flicked around the room As Arthur pointed out;

"Well, firstly, neither of us are harmed, so that rules out the murderer idea. Second, You've a wad of your money laying out on the table."His arm was now loosely pointing at the twenty dollar bills strewn out across the table in the halflight.  
much to his satisfaction, the American heeded his words with a slight nod, then looked back at Arthur, "I see...well, in that case I'm gonna' go back to bed."

Arthur visibly flinched.  
Of course the American wasn't going to apologize for waking him, but that combined with his seeming lack of regard for any form of grammar whatsoever annoyed him to no end.  
It was far to early for this. All of it. But there was no chance of Arthur falling back to sleep. so he decided to jumpstart his morning with a shower.  
He grabbed his towel, which had been on the floor. He cast a glare at Alfred. He'd always just used whatever it was he wanted. somehow Alfred had already fallen back to sleep. He had such a cute disposition when he wa- Why the heck was he in Arthur's bed?  
Arthur let ou a sigh of exaperation as he walked into the bathroom and turned the hot water on for his shower.

~/~/~/~/~\~\~\~\~

Alfred sat up so quickly that he butted heads with Arthur, and extracted a curse from the British gentleman.  
Alfred rubbed his eyes, surely this had to be some kind of sick dream.  
Arthur was hovering over him, clad only in a towel, in the new morning light Alfred could see little bubbles coating his hair.  
He had a terrible look on his face, like he was going to murder someone.

"What Happened?" Alfred saw the Brit give him an incredulous look.  
"What do you mean 'what happened'?" Arther sneered. "You think this is a good joke? Well it's not bloody funny, Got it Alfred?"  
with every word that came out of his mouth he moved threateningly closer to Alfred, a few droplets fell from his wet hair onto Alfred's face.  
"Dude, I have no idea what you're - OH MY GOD, what happened to your eyebrow?" The American exclaimed, jumping high enough to smack his head into Arthur's once more.  
Arthur muffled another curse with his hand as he grabbed at his now throbbing jaw.  
"Sorry about that man..." Alfred mumbled whilest holding his own forehead, then he reached forward and brushed Arthurs hair aside so that he could get a better look.

The whole left side of Arthurs brow was completely clean shaven.  
"Wow. at least you didn't get cut. An expert must've been in charge of this!" Alfred speculated.  
"Well that rule you out then, doesn't it?" Arthur responded half sarcasticly.  
Alfred noted Arthurs sigh and eyeroll when he nodded in agreement.  
He then began to further scruntinize his dormmate's eyebrow, or lack thereof.  
"Well, you could shave the other one off..." Alfred shrugged, "It would make it less...noticeable."  
Arthur glared at him with a look of sheer disbelief,  
"Brilliant. Shave my other eyebrow off, sheer genious Alfred."  
Alfred looked slightly put out by his elders sarcasm.  
"Fine, try parting your hair differently," He began playing with Arthurs hair, and flicked it aside in such a way so that the excess hair fell over the bare patch that his eyebrow usually occupied.

Arthur pulled away to inspect Alfred's work. It was odd to see his usually wild hair tamed, but Alfred had done a fairly decent job at covering his new bald spot.  
"Wow," the American began, but Arthur cut him off quickly with a glare,  
"Shut it Alfred. I already know I'm hideous. Even with both of my eyebrows."  
"But, I wasn't going to-" Arthur cut him off again with a loud sigh as he walked back into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Alfred shook off Arthurs poor behaviour, '_He's probobly just upset and sleep deprived.'_ He thought to himself.  
He silently wished that there was a way to make Arthur see that he didn't care what he looked like.  
He glanced around the room and suddenly, the most heroic idea came to him.  
This idea was much better then his last, which had ended in a broken toe, and a broken snack vending machine.

~/~/~/~/~\~\~\~\~

* * *

**So there it is!~ I believe it's actually a bit longer then the chapters previous, so yay!~  
Sorry again for the wait!~  
Please Read and Review, Thanks, and have a wonderful day!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay everyone. this is a long time coming. far too long. what can I say? Graduation was really busy and summer ran away from me really quickly, I also got my wisdom teeth removed... With the start of my new job fastly approaching -Hopefully.- I thought I should update and keep things moving along. I got slightly off track, therefore this chapter may get a little lengthy. please bear with me! ^^; R/R please? :3**

**-Much loves ~PastaFrost**

-This chapter has not been proofread, or spell-checked, I'm sorry for any and all errors, feel free to contact if they bug you and I will fix them. However I am sleepy and on pain medication so I'm just updating and sleeping. :3 -

**DISCLAIM: I don't own anything from Hetalia or anyother brand name I may accidentaly use!~ Don't sue me? I'm broke enough as it is.**

* * *

The idea was so awesome. So Heroic. So classic. There was no way that it could fail right?

Wait a minute, this is Alfred we're talking about here.

'Well, whats the idea?' You might ask? Be quiet like a good little reader and I will tell you.

Other than Arthur casting glares in Alfreds general direction every ten minutes or so, the rest of the morning seemed to go by very smoothly.  
Elizebetta was gossiping with her friends happily, Francis was eyeing everyone in his creepy way, and There were hamburgers for lunch. Everything in Alfred's world was totally normal. Except for the lack of companion which he'd usually had.  
But that was no problem, Alfred had already thought of the perfect way to remedy his Room-mates uncalled for loathing, and he had already put it into action. Which brings us to 'the plan.'

After waking, headbutting, and eating his roomie's scones he knew he'd need a good bail out.  
But all he had come up with so far was how to solve the whole "Mr. Kirkland with no eyebrow" problem, For some reason the Brit had suspected him behind the evil deed.  
HIM. An American citizen! There was no way he'd do something that- Okay, so maybe he would, but he would at least have taken pictures and put them on the internet. I mean come on, He has a decent sense of pride.  
Anyways, he figured the best way to ease the Brits suspicions was to simply shave off his own eyebrows as well.  
Foolproof right?

Wrong.

Sadly, as he was shaving The first of his eyebrows his hand had slipped, causeing aweful damage to his hairstyle on the righthand side of his forehead, Namely,  
He'd shaved off Nantucket. His trademark hair. the thing that had set him apart from nearly everyone else in the school.

So today he decided that it'd be totally worth it to wear a hat.  
Who's going to notice that right?

...Everyone.

Yes. Everyone. Every living soul on campus decided to take interest in Alfreds manner of clothes today.  
It seemed as though every five minutes he had to explain to someone else why he was wearing a hat - which he never did.  
He finally found the perfect excuse; He told just about everyone that he felt like he was coming down with the flu. And most people believed him, and as a result, stayed as far away from him as physically possible.

So, finally after study Hour he decided to make his move. He could almost visualize the awesome scene of him swooping in and totally saving Iggy from his depression.

"Whoa, dude, You're totally awesome man!" That's what Arthur would say. definately.  
Alfred couldn't help but crack a grin at the crazy idea oh Arthur not using proper grammar and using words that he claimed "Weren't in the dictionary."  
These silly thoughts helped to keep Alfred's courage up as he went to confront his room mate.  
But he totally doesn't ever have courage problems. He's the Hero yo.

He found him self doing a combination sprint and skip towards the library, where he _knew _Arthur would be at this very second, With his nose buried in some book written by some guy who's been dead over a hundread years.  
His sprint-skip nearly caused quite a scene as he didn't quite push the door to the library fast enough and slammed his full weight into the hardwood. luckily, no one was around to notice. He straightened his uniform a bit before he entered the library, He knew that all the chicks like to come here to gossip and text, so he had to be presentable. Not that he was really into any of the girls he went to school with, but he had the American representation to uphold.

He calmly entered the library and located his target, As presumed, in the corner of the library reading a book that a spider had once called home.  
He power walked over to him, and began making obnoxious coughing noises when his room mate wouldn't look up at him from his book.

"Dude, I gotta' tell you something." He began, and paused when the Brit rolled his eyes,  
"First off, it's rude to interrupt a man when he's reading, second, couldn't you at least use proper English?"  
Alfred looked down at the book in Arthur's hands. Shakesphere, perfect. He could totally do this.  
"Uhm, listen hither dude-eth, I have-th news-eth to tell thee?" The Brit merely facepalmed.  
"Speak normally. You sound aweful when you try so hard." Alfred let out an audable sigh of relief, and continued.  
"So dude, I know you've been kinda bummed and stuff about your facial baldness and stuff, so...I guess..." He started to get a little basheful, but he reminded himself that he was the hero right now. He had to be super confidant, so he continued with a slightly louder tone,  
"Check this dude!" He pulled his hat off and grinned wildly.

The sight was almost too much for Arthur to remain passive, so he didn't. He began to laugh- Rather loudly- at the now confused American.  
"Alfred- what have you..." He could hardly choke the sentance out between laughs, "What've you done to your eyebrows?"  
"I got rid of 'em." Alfred stated proudly. at least he'd gotten the other man to laugh a little.  
"Well...what happened to your hair?!"  
Alfred couldn't help but flinch a bit... his poor hair.  
But the Brit lost it, dropping the Shakesphere book on the floor so that he could hold his now aching sides, he almost turned red from laughing, and after a few moments, The American joined in. Glad that he'd had the chance to make his dorm mate laugh.

The librarian however, was the farthest thing from happy. And as she came storming over the two boys had to make a run for it.  
Once they'd made it a good two hundred metres from the library they slowed down and panted for breath.  
"You bloody git," The Brit said between heaves, "You know that'll take ages to grow in right?"  
The American chuckled lightly and looked at the tears in his room mates eyes,  
"It was worth it."

~/~/~/~/~\~\~\~\~

Meanwhile, back in the library, A group of people gathered to do _anything but_ study.  
The Bad Touch Trio had never been known much for thier academic acheivements, yet they'd always managed to pass nearly every class with faithly reasonable if not perfect grades. What is this witchcraft you say? It's called pure evil genious.

Francis was late. Way late. Nearly ten whole minutes late.  
That's late to a German-  
"PRUSSIAN."  
- right. That's what I meant. Cool it Gilbert.  
The odd thing about it all was that the S_paniard, _the guy who was late for _EVERYTHING, _had already arrived.  
Needless to say, this ticked Gilbert off. A lot, But Antonio, as usual, couldn't read the tense atmosphere and decided to go on and on about how unusual it was for Francis to be late.  
"Hey, do you think he could have been hurt by someone amigo?" He asked in his adorably oblivious way, To which he recieved a glare as a response.  
"He better be hurt," The albino began, "He probably couldn't think of a dare good enough for someone as awesome as I."  
He got slightly loud with this last statement and was about to release one of his trademark laughs when the librarian, who had had enough of the loud kids today, walked over curtly and gave him a death glare.  
The situation turned into a standoff when Gilbert decided that instead of apologising for his awesomeness that he would glare back at the older lady.  
This continued for quite some time until Antonio chose to lighten the mood by chatting her up.  
After a few seconds of light conversation the librarian stolled away with a much lighter mood. Leaving the Prussian completely baffled.

During this episode Francis had had enough time to slip into the library unnoticed by his comrades and lazily relax into one of the chairs surrounding their meeting place.  
He began examining his nails in mock boredom and let a lazy sigh alert his friends of his presence.

"Hola Francis, are you alright?" Antonio beganin his caring tone,  
"Why are you so late?" a not so pleased Prussian barked.  
"Ah! I just knew this would happen! One minute, I am sitting on the bench admiring all of the beuties that nature has to offer, and then I realized, I was late." Francis used his most dramatic voice, and actually accomplished fooling Antonio into believing that he was the victim here.  
Gilbert, however, was less then convinced.  
"Admit it, you were too busy fawning over all the girls and you were to scared to show your face because you don't have a good enough dare for me!" Gilbert bellowed.  
"Oh, perhaps. But that doesn't really matter now, does it?" The frenchman waved his hand in an attempt to belittle the conversation, and continued, "Either way, what matter is that I have come up with the perfect dare for you, mon ami! And I am so very glad that you didn't ask for truth, because this is so much better." His face darkened slightly at the last part of his sentance.  
And Gilbert could actually feel a small droplet of sweat bead down the back of his neck.  
"Well whatever. It's not like you've come up with anything all that awesome..." He protested, And Francis face darkened all the more as he began his signature 'honnhonhon~' Laugh.  
Seriously, that guy is messed up.  
Francis began to lean in closer to Gilbert as he prepared to share the perfect dare, he knew that this would be too perfect, it just had to be done.  
Gilbert's eyes opened wide in shock and horror as the frenchman issued the most horrifying challenge ever.  
"You want me to do...what?"

* * *

**BADUMDUMMM hehe I finally came up with an idea for Prussia's dare. -about time right? I am very excited to write it, so you can definately expect more updates MUCH. MUCH faster then before. -though they may not be as long.**

**I decided to go with a hip-ish style for writing this chapter, What do you think? I hope you don't mind the sudden change. It was very fun to write, and I hope it was fun for you to read~ ALSO breaking the fourth wall is amazingly fun. I'll have to do it more often to keep you all on your toes!**

**So I would KILL to see some fanart/art of England with his eyebrows shaved off. would that not be the funniest thing ever? I also want to see some art depicting Prussia doing is dare in the next chapter. I'm just being selfish now. but if you've ever drawn anything like those -I know, you haven't been able to see what he does yet., I would be super ecstatic to see them, so send a link, and if you want, I'll link to your work in this story. ^u^**

**Thank you again for reading! I will try to update again as soon as possible!**  
** PastaFrost **

**p.s. yay 2,077 words. this will most likely be the longest chapter yet for this story. :D**


End file.
